


Mobilizing For War

by Lyco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Calling up friends, Chris Argent's words, F/M, Gerard's a little too smug for his own good, Interpretation, Season 6B, Support, War, Worry from Liam's parents, Worry from Natalie Martin, Worry from Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: After visiting his mom in the hospital and an intimate moment with Malia is had, Scott decides on his next course of action after some heavy thinking on Chris' words.





	Mobilizing For War

**Disclaimer: This take on things is just based on a few of the scenes we've seen in the final trailers for Teen Wolf's 6B and for now, will just be a one-shot until the show's over with. As I may end up wanting to do my own version of events in case the final episodes turn out to be disappointing in some way. Certain things in this one-shot (potential first chapter) are subject to change once the episodes have come and gone. As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

A weary Scott McCall sat in the recliner in his room some hours after getting home from the hospital. Where his mom was currently in a room after getting attacked by Gerard's new friends for being a Werewolf Supporter. Thankfully, she hadn't been hurt too badly as they only wanted to give her what passed as a minor warning but it was still enough to piss him off more then anything. And if it hadn't of been for Malia's being there for him, there was no telling what he might have done after getting back to the house. This act had surprisingly led to the two of them in the shower and finally consumating their growing relationship in the form of their first time together with one another. A part of him had felt guilty over it where Kira was concerned but he knew that she would want him to be happy instead of alone. The second love of his life had yet to return, even after 2 years and some change and he hoped that didn't mean anything bad where her Fox side is concerned. But he figured he'd be finding out soon enough once he went to New Mexico to see if she and the Skinwalkers could help with the current situation. As after he had woken up with Malia in his arms in a deep sleep of her own, Chris' words had begun to ring loudly in his head.

' _You're gonna have to figure out how much you're willing to give. And how far you're willing to go._ ' Echoed the older man's words in his head once again.

Too many lives had been taken so needlessly, so cruelly, and all just because they weren't fully human. And even those like his mother, who was normal and supported the more Supernatural types were also being targeted and it wasn't right in any sort of way. And it made Scott heavily regret the plan to bring back Gerard as he should have known the man would likely do something like this. Why he and Chris hadn't ensured the old man's stay in Eichen or prison was beyond him as it should have been a definite thing. Not to mention that red skinned creature running around causing problems as well and it was the last thing Scott or the others needed. He knew from chats with Satomi that she was seriously considering taking her entire remaining Pack out of Beacon Hills before Gerard or that red skinned creature found their way to her and her Pack. And Scott didn't think he could blame her for it either. Or others who had already fled the town in fear of their lives. The young Alpha knew Gerard wanted him to run, to leave Beacon Hills and its people unprotected. But Scott knew he couldn't do that as it wouldn't be right.

' _You're gonna have to figure out how much you're willing to give. And how far you're willing to go._ ' Rang through his mind once again.

 _Gerard and those Hunters aren't playing around, too many lives has been lost and its time I did something about it… No matter how much I'm gonna hate it._ Thought the young man to himself.

His reluctant, if rather heavy decision made, Scott reached out for his cell phone in his pants and took it out and stared at it for a moment before leaning back into his seat. His first call would be to Stiles, then Derek and Braeden, whom had Cora living with them from the last he knew of, then Deucalion, who was more then happy to come back and finally get payback on Gerard for the loss of his eyes. He'd call his dad, whom he hadn't spoken much with after having a certain revealing conversation that the man hadn't taken too well. And despite that, his father was more then willing to come and help as no way in Hell was he going to let his own flesh and blood deal with this without him. Especially when Melissa couldn't due to being in the hospital. Something that greatly pissed the FBI agent off a great deal. Scott would also have a two hour long conversation with Satomi about the whole thing, who would reluctantly join him but would have her Pack leave regardless so that they would be safe until it was okay to return.

Jackson, Ethan, Isaac, the Yukimuras, and Silverfinger's former bodyguard Kincaid were his last calls with Kincaid being somewhat confused as to how he had even gotten his number. With Scott helpfully explaining that he knew someone who knew someone and left it at that. Kincaid was more then willing to help since it meant he could get to tear into a few Hunters given his past experiences with them. And it meant protecting his small but growing family. Jackson didn't need much convincing due to his issues with Gerard and neither did Ethan as the former Alpha didn't want to see the Pack end up dead cause of one man's hate. Isaac however was the most reluctant out of those Scott spoke with, saying he would think on it heavily before hanging up. Noshiko was quite willing to get involved as while she hadn't shown it while living in the area, she did care for everyone there and it wasn't just cause of Kira's bonds with them. And while Ken wasn't a fighter, he would help where he could with anything they might need. Scott had long left his room by that point and headed down to the front room, not realizing that during his calls, Malia had woken up with a frown on her face due to his not being there. And had ended up listening in on his phone calls after using her senses to find out where he had gone off too.

The fact he was calling so many people alarmed her somewhat but she was at least glad her boyfriend was doing this as they definitely needed the help. As war was clearly coming and they were gonna need to change tactics. “Hey.” Came her soft voice as she came down the stairs in one of his old Lacrosse jerseys.

Her voice had startled him from his deep thoughts after that final phone call with Isaac. “Oh, Malia, what, what are you doing up?”

“I found myself waking up after realizing you weren't there and got concerned.”

“Oh. Take it you ended up listening to my calls?” He asked curiously with no judgment to be heard.

As he had nothing to hide from her just as she had nothing to hide from him. “Yeah.” Malia replied in an unapologetic tone.

Causing him to smile softly at her as he came and wrapped his arms around her. “This is a good thing you're doing, Scott. Cause we need the help on this one...”

A heavy sigh escaped Scott at her words. “Yeah, we definitely do. But I think we're gonna need more help then just them.”

Pulling back slightly, Malia looked at him in confusion. “Who else can we possibly call?”

“I was thinkin' of getting those still in town involved if they are willin'. Was also plannin' on going to Shiprock to see if we could get help there.” Answered Scott and surprising Malia.

“You really think those Skinwalkers will help? Or even let Kira help?” She asked curiously.

As getting those in town to help was more likely to happen then with those three. Her boyfriend let out a breath. “I don't know, but… I have to try.” Replied Scott determinedly.

Malia nodded and kissed him. “I'm with you all the way, no matter what.”

He smiled at her in a grateful way and gave her a kiss of his own. “Come on.” He told her as he pulled away and headed for the stairs.

“Back to bed?”

“No, the roof. Gonna make the loudest howl possible to show my intentions.”

“Oh. Okay. But aren't you worried about being found by the Hunters?” Asked Malia in concern as they went up the stairs.

But Scott shook his head. “Nah, Gerard's not gonna let anybody come after me as I'm pretty sure he wants to do that personally.” Answered the Alpha in a sure voice.

Which didn't exactly comfort Malia any and seeing the look on her face and picking up on the scent from her told Scott as much. Causing him to give her upper arm a re-assuring squeeze before going into his bedroom, putting on his pants, and climbing out the window with Malia following him. The two then made their way up to the highest point of the house and stood at the edge of it. The first rays of light gradually beginning to be seen over the horizon. Taking a deep breath as Malia stood by his side, Scott shifted and howled/roared as loudly as he could to ensure everyone in the town and possibly a little ways out of it could hear him. His howling roar could be seen being heard by various individuals across town, eyes even glowing because of it as well. They all knew what this was and many nodded at one another or to themselves, ready and willing to accept the call to War that the True Alpha of Beacon Hills was asking them to fight in along side him and his Pack. Some residents weren't happy about the loud obnoxious noise while others had a sinking feeling in their gut over the noise.

Natalie Martin, the Sheriff, and Liam's parents being an example with sinking feelings in their guts as they all knew Scott was no longer willing to sit back as people were unfairly killed and then do something. And in the bedroom of one Gerard Argent, the old man could be seen with a smile on his face as he chuckled as Scott's howling roar died down. “Mobilizing for war instead of running, eh Scott? Should have known you would do something like that. But no matter, it won't mean anything as you and all like you are going to die.” Declared the old man in a smug self-assured tone of voice.

Humanity would be free of the disease known as the Supernatural, one way or another.

* * *

 

**Author's Notes: Man, I'm excited for the final episodes and I seriously hope they aren't gonna be disappointing in some way! R and R!**

 


End file.
